


Inevitable Catastrophe Awaits Us

by Glove23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Everyone is angry, Muggle AU, On Hiatus, Sirius and James are not friends, Slurs, bc i suck at writing for this fic, i almost cried editing this good luck, maybe three or four parts, sirius is a HUGE DICK, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8027278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glove23/pseuds/Glove23
Summary: Sirius Black Is Popular
James Potter Loves His Family
Peter Pettigrew Feels Lost
Remus Lupin Wants To Not Have To Hide Anymore
Muggle AU. Happiness takes work to achieve.





	Inevitable Catastrophe Awaits Us

Inevitable Catastrophe Awaits Us

\---------------------

Sirius Black was the kind of guy everyone liked. His hair was always perfect, he always cracked the best jokes, if he smiled at you, you'd remember it for the rest of your life. He was tall, handsome, and popular.

And he hated it.

"In all honesty," He muttered to his boyfriend late one night. "I'd rather not have any of it. Then so much wouldn't be expected of me. People expect me to be a certain way, and if I'm not... they'll tear into me." He looked up from his hands, the moonlight streaming in through the shutters, streaking his hands with it's pale light. The same light painted lines across Remus' bare back and stony face as he stared at the wall.

"Remus?"

Remus slowly dragged his eyes over to Sirius, and he was stunned by the coldness in the usually warm brown. His mouth was set in a hard line, and when he opened it to speak, Sirius cringed.

"They'll tear into you." He stared at Sirius. "They'll tear into you, the way you tear into others when they aren't the 'certain way' you expect everyone to be?" His voice was colder than his eyes. "You can't want the people around you to act differently, if the way you're afraid of them acting is the way you act to everyone else. You can't tear into people for being different, and then not expect the same treatment. You get what you give, Sirius. I think it's time you learned that."

"Remus-"

"No, Sirius." He stood and pulled his shirt over his head, and headed for the door. "Not this time."

Sirius Black was the kind of guy almost everyone liked.

Except for the ones that mattered most.

\-----------------------------

James Potter loved his family. Everyone who'd ever talked to him could attest to that. He talks about them any chance he gets, to anyone who will listen. His mother, who makes the best lunches and has this way of knowing things she shouldn't. His father, who tells the best stories and can see through every lie James tells.

Most people assume he at least has some kind of siblings, and are shocked to find he doesn't. They've never met such a down to earth only child before.

Sometimes, before he goes to bed, James stares up at the ceiling and wonders what his life would be like if he didn't have his parents, or if they were different.

He doesn't like that James. That James reminds him of the bullies he used to face at school when he was little, and still faced today, but didn't tell his parents about anymore.

He talks about it with his friend Peter sometimes, and he always looks shocked James could even think of such things.

"But you're always so nice. To everyone. I don't think there is any incarnation of you that could be like that."

But James knows. He sees popular kids surrounded by people, and knows he could've been like that, if only he had left his self worth behind as a child.

The popular kids walk past him, shouting taunts and making jabs, and James is grateful he didn't.

\-------------------------------

Remus Lupin sat by himself most days.

He didn't really want to sit with anyone else, all that would do is disrupt his reading.

But it wasn't entirely by choice, though.

The one person Remus would like to sit with... well. He didn't want to risk it.

His reputation.

The one person Remus thought for sure liked him for who he was, couldn't bear to be seen with him in public. Only ever behind closed doors. Never where others could see. That would be dangerous, he said. For both you and me.

He watched as one of the various packs of popular kids walk past his table, making jokes about another boy a few tables away from Remus. He saw him in the crowd of them, laughing and smiling along with whatever horrid joke was just told. He glanced around, and his eyes landed on Remus.

The smile melted off his face, and his brows furrowed slightly. He looked like he wanted to say something, to come over, but then his face smoothed over. A mask Remus had seen many times fell into place, and he turned away. 

Remus flipped the page in his book and went back to reading, pushing all thoughts of his seating arrangements out of his head.

Remus Lupin sat alone. 

Until the day he didn't.

\----------------------------------

Peter Pettigrew only had one friend.

Not that he was ungrateful for his friend, because he wasn't. He was the best only friend a kid could have.

But sometimes Peter felt lonely. He didn't have any siblings. Well neither did James, but James never seemed lonely. James acted like he had all he'd ever need in the world.

Peter. His parents.

Peter was sure there had to be more. No one could be that happy and have so little.

Peter knew he wasn't.

His father had left when he was little, leaving him and his mother alone. That's when he started thinking that maybe he wasn't good enough. That maybe the reason his father left was because Peter wasn't what he wanted.

Wasn't a proper son.

And he wasn't, at least, not in his own eyes. He wasn't tall, wasn't exceptionally good looking, didn't excel in school or sports.

He was average.

Peter wanted to be exceptional. Then, maybe, he could prove to his father that he was worthy.

Then, maybe, his father would come back.

\------------------------------------------

"Is this seat taken?"

Remus looked up from his book to find two boys standing in front of him. One was tall, with dark skin and glasses, and the other was rather short and plump. He had seen them around school before, maybe had a few classes with them, but was vague on their names.

It was the taller of the two who had spoken, and he smiled gratefully when Remus nodded his consent.

"You're Remus, right?" The boy asked. "Remus Lupin? I think we have Physics together."

Remus' eyes widened, and he nodded. "Yeah. And you're... James?" He guessed and the other boy grinned.

"James Potter. This is Peter Pettigrew." He nodded his head to the boy sitting next to him, and he gave a shy wave.

"Nice to meet you. So, uh, what brings you to my table?" Remus asked awkwardly.

James nudged Peter with his elbow, and the boy sighed. "We used to eat lunch in Mr. Walker's classroom, but a bunch of kids came in today to make up a test. He didn't want us in there, because we might distract them. James isn't known for being the quietest person in a room."

"Hey," James said, laughing. "If I'm comfortable in my environment, I should be allowed to be myself. It just so happens that myself is a little rambunctious." Remus laughed, and closed his book. 

It seemed he wasn't sitting alone anymore.

\------------------------------------------------------

Sirius didn't know what to do. He couldn't stand the people who hung around him. They were demented, sick, power hungry. They thrived on putting others down.

Exactly the way he used to when he became friends with them.

But Sirius Black had changed. He was a new person. He no longer fed off the suffering of others, and he didn't crave that power anymore. That power that came from breaking spirits, from tearing people down. He no longer needed that.

Or at least, he thought he didn't.

They guys he hung out with... they hadn't changed. But Sirius didn't have anyone else to go to, and he couldn't stand the thought of being alone.

He walked into the cafeteria, his friends trailing behind him. His eyes immediately fell to the table he knew Remus sat at everyday, and was surprised to find the tables usual occupant was not alone. Sirius felt his heart contract as he saw a grin light up Remus' face, and his shoulders shake with laughter, and it wasn't because of something he said.

He took a closer look at the other boys at the table, and recognized both of them. James Potter and Peter Pettigrew. Two people he verbally abused on a regular basis. And now it seemed they were hanging around Remus. His Remus. Anger boiled in his stomach, and he strode toward their table.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my favorite Pothead, and the Mouse. How are you lads doing on this fine day?" Sirius asked, flashing them a smile, not chancing a glance in Remus' direction.

Potter rolled his eyes. "What do you want, Black?"

"Exactly what I asked, Potter. How are you doing?"

"I was doing great, until you showed up." He said, glaring at Sirius.

"My, my. Someone is testy." Sirius slid his eyes over to Pettigrew. "And you, Pettigrew? How are you doing?"

Pettigrew glanced at Potter, who shrugged, before turning back to Sirius. "I'm doing fine, I guess."

"Are you now? That is shocking, I must say." Sirius said, his voice falsely sympathetic.

"Oh, really?" Potter said. "And why is that?"

"Well, I know I for sure wouldn't be fine if my mother was in that profession." Sirius watched as Potter's hand curled into a fist, and Pettigrew's face paled a few shades.

"What are you talking about?" Potter narrowed his eyes, glaring at him.

"Like I said. I wouldn't be fine if my mother was a paid wh-"

"Stop."

Sirius glanced over at Remus to find him staring at him, eyes blazing.

"Leave them alone, Sirius."

Sirius scoffed. "And why ever would I do that?"

"If you don't leave them alone, I will never speak to you again." Remus kept his voice low, but Sirius knew Potter and Pettigrew could hear. 

Sirius stared at Remus for a moment, drinking in his face, before smirking.

"Fantastic. I wouldn't want to talk to a fag like you, anyway."

Potter was up in a flash and his fist connected to Sirius' face. Sirius stumbled back, and his hand went to his cheek. He looked up at Potter to find him fists clenched and eyes burning. Sirius' friends had made it over by then, and we standing behind him threateningly, but Potter didn't back down. He took a step closer to Sirius.

"Don't you ever talk to my friends like that again." 

"Oh yeah? And what are you going to do if I do?" Sirius snarked back.

Potter smirked. "Well, I do believe if that happens, your face is going to become much better friends with my fist."

They locked eyes, and stared each other down. Sirius couldn't take back what he said, not now, not in front of his friends. Potter took a step closer.

"Alright, alright, break it up now." 

Sirius and Potter looked towards the source and saw a teacher standing before them, arms crossed.

"Come with me, boys."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello hello. I've had this sitting around for forever, so I figured I'd post it and see if anyone wants me to continue. 
> 
> This actually hurt and after I wrote That Line i had to stop and collect myself because it was terrible and I didn't want to think about Sirius saying that to Remus but. It's gotta happen for this to work.
> 
> This might be three or four parts? But it's not going to happen quickly because, really, I should be focused on MYM(L) more than this so. Side Project.
> 
> I love you all. Enjoy life.


End file.
